Five Knights at Freddy's
Five Knight's at Freddy's is a game that released on October 1, 2020, it is the second game created by the conjunction of Scott Cawthon and Gaomon Gamez (The first being Five Nights at Freddy's: Revival). The pizzeria has opened once again, this time with brand new medieval themed animatronics. Description Welcome to King Freddy's Pizza, the most magical place in the whole world! We have brand new animatronics here, like Queen Chica, Knight Bonnie and King Freddy himself! Come on down to the kingdom of Freddytopia and have a wonderful time! Our staff are very friendly too, if you have any questions or concerns, please leave a note for the security guard, he'll get back to you! Gameplay The game plays like the other Five Nights games, the player is confined to an office and must use the security cameras to track down where the animatronics are and stop them from attacking the player. The player has doors and a flashlight to protect themselves from the animatronics, and an unlockable Freddy Fazbear that replaces the doors (After 12/20). The game runs on a power system, like the original game. When the power runs out, King Freddy will appear at the player's right door and play the toreador march, ending their game. The game takes place in the year 2002. There is no Phone Guy, the player must read notes (The last of which is in horrible handwriting) to get tips on what to do during that night. Animatronics The game has twelve animatronics that the player must keep track of, more than FNaF 2 but less than FNaFR. There are no old animatronics this time, there are only the new medieval themed characters. The animatronics are as follows: * King Freddy * Queen Chica * Prince BB * Knight Bonnie * Captain Foxy * The Witch Puppet * Wizard Fazzy * Gamedalf the Green (Gamer Guy) * Sir Ricky * Sir Ricky II (Toy Ricky) * Jester Spam (Toy Spam) * Ogre Pluto Movement patterns Gamedalf everytime Gamedalf moves he will say something: *"Bless your life" *"Abracadabra" *"Where are you Takaya??" *"Curse you Mangle" (reference to Bite of 87) *"The Kitchen is cursed" *"Hello" *"Triangulous Umpous Smkizus Alakzus" *"When the clock rings as the bite as it stings" Night Guard The night guard in this game is Takaya Nobles Locations Throne Room (Cam 01) The Throne Room is the starting location for King Freddy, Queen Chica and Jester Spam. Neither of which return once they have left. The camera is placed at the end of a short hallway, two thrones can be seen, with King Freddy and Queen Chica sitting on them. Queen Chica's throne is purple while King Freddy's throne is red. Jester Spam can only be seen once either King Freddy or Queen Chica have left, where he will stand in front of their throne for about 5 seconds before moving to the Dining Area. Dining Area (Cam 02) The Dining Area has the camera above a large round table, the animatronics can only be seen by shining the flashlight and looking at the shadows that are on the table. Queen Chica, King Freddy, Jester Spam, Wizard Fazzy and Sir Ricky II come through here. Knight's Quarters (Cam 03) This is the starting location for Knight Bonnie, Sir Ricky and Sir Ricky II. Sir Ricky may come back here once in a while, but it's very rare. It shows Knight Bonnie, Sir Ricky and Sir Ricky II standing next to each other with some plastic swords lining the walls. Prince BB comes through here if Sir Ricky isn't gone. Prince's Room (Cam 04 A) This is the starting location for Prince BB. It shows a bed, a desk with a paper and quill on it and Prince BB looking out a window. It is placed at the far right side of the map, at the bottom of the Wizard's Tower. Jester Spam will pass through here on occasion, searching under the desk for a mask. Wizard's Tower (Cam 04 B) This is the starting location for Wizard Fazzy and Gamedalf. It shows a spell book in the center of the room and some potions on shelves on the walls. Wizard Fazzy and Gamedalf start here, next to the spell book. They can occasionally be seen reading it. Prince BB, Sir Ricky and King Freddy come through here. Pirate Bay (Cam 05) Pirate Bay is the starting location for Captain Foxy, who can be seen on a ship. It is placed at the far left side of the map, away from all the other cameras. Captain Foxy will slowly walk out of the ship and then dash for the office, holding a plastic sword. King Freddy and Wizard Fazzy come through here. Training Area (Cam 06) The training area shows a dummy in the middle of the room with plastic swords and shields lining the ground. In the day, children can hit the dummy and it may drop candy if hit hard enough. Knight Bonnie, Sir Ricky and Queen Chica come through here. Garderobes (Cam 07) The Garderobes are the toilets of the pizzeria. The camera shows the entrance to the male and female restrooms. Queen Chica, King Freddy and Sir Ricky II come through here. Kitchen (Cam 08) The kitchen camera is again disabled. Sounds of clanking can be heard when Knight Bonnie is in the room, some laughter can be heard when Wizard Fazzy is in the room and child like giggles can be heard when Prince BB is in the kitchen. Entering 2/0/0/2 into King Freddy, Queen Chica, Knight Bonnie and Captain Foxy on the custom night will enable this camera. The Swamp (Cam 09 A) The swamp is the starting location for Ogre Pluto. It shows some water outside a small cabin-like structure. Ogre Pluto will come out of this door and can only be stopped by flashing the light at him enough times, doing so will return him inside the cabin. If he gets out, he will slowly move to the office (Moves one camera every 10 seconds) and when he gets there, he will punch down the right door and jumpscare the player. No other animatronics come through here, The Witch's Hut (Cam 09 B) Located a few feet south of The Swamp, this is the location of The Witch Puppet. Like it's past appearances, the player must keep the music box wound otherwise The Witch Puppet will escape from the hut and jumpscare the player, disabling both of their doors just before doing so. The reason it is just south of The Swamp is most likely so that the player can keep tabs on both Ogre Pluto and The Witch Puppet without having to go to different sides of the map. Gamedalf rarely comes through here. Ball Room (Cam 10) Back inside the castle, the Ball Room is camera 10. It is where the dancing happens. Queen Chica, Sir Ricky, Jester Spam and Ogre Pluto come through here. Main Entrance (Cam 11) This is the entrance to the pizzeria, there is a poster of King Freddy here, it will rarely change to Golden King Freddy. When it does, the player's monitor is forced down and Golden King Freddy will be in their office. The only way to get rid of him is to use the flashlight once, then pull up the monitor for at least three seconds. Wizard Fazzy, Jester Spam, Gamedalf and King Freddy come through here. Graveyard (Cam 12) The graveyard is a mysterious camera, becoming available to the player on Night 6. It seems to be an unfinished area, with almost no wallpaper and having no carpet at all. The only indication of it being a graveyard is two graves that can be seen on the ground, one reading "R.I.P Wolfy" While the other being obscured by the wallpaper. Gamedalf may come through here. Left Hallway (Cam 13 A)Category:Games The Left Hallway is the hall of the left entrance to The Office. King Freddy, Prince BB, Sir Ricky II, Knight Bonnie, Captain Foxy and Jester Spam come through here to get to the office. Queen Chica occasionally comes through here, but she doesn't show up at the left door nor does she move to the corner. Left Hall Corner (Cam 13 B) The Left Hall Corner is just outside The Office, but not yet in the blind spots. It shows a "Painting" of Knight Bonnie (Though it's really a poster). Jester Spam, Prince BB, King Freddy, Sir Ricky II and Knight Bonnie all come through here, Right Hallway (Cam 14 A) The Right Hallway is the hall of the right entrance to The Office. Wizard Fazzy, Queen Chica, Sir Ricky, Gamedalf and Ogre Pluto come through here to get to the office. If the player sees Ogre Pluto here, they will have only 10 more seconds to make it to 6am, otherwise Ogre Pluto will appear at the right door, smash it off and jumpscare the player. Right Hall Corner (Cam 14 B) The Right Hall Corner is just outiside The Office, but not yet in the blind spots. It shows a poster on the wall with King Freddy on it with the caption "Let's have a ROYALLY fun time!!!" Wizard Fazzy. Queen Chica, Sir Ricky and Gamedalf come through here to get to the office. The Office (You) The Office is the starting point for the player and is the only place the player can go throughout the entirety of the game. All animatronics come here so that they can attempt to jumscare (And kill) the player. The player's only means of defense are two doors that are on both sides of them, closing them drains power and if the power runs out (Which can only happen on Night 3+), King Freddy will appear at the right door, play the toreador march and then jumpscare the player. Nights Night one Note message: "Hey, bud! Welcome to King Freddy's Pizza! Thank you for working here, but upon working here, you must be sure that you agree to these permissions: (It then shows at terms of service agreement, with the name "Takaya Nobles" at the bottom) If you can agree to those, then welcome to the family! We have to keep these notes short and brief so I just wanted to tell you to check the animatronics on the cameras, some do get a little bit... weird at night. If they happen to appear at your doors, just close them, okay? I hope you know how to close these doors, right? Just press the button, okay? Okay! It seems that tonight, only the Queen and one of the Knights will move, but don't quote me on that... Also, check The Witch's Hut from time to time to wind up the music box there, if you don't... things won't be very pleasant... Goodnight!" This night is one of the easiest, only Queen Chica and Knight Bonnie will move and they won't move until the player has scrolled through to the bottom of the note. Queen Chica may trick a new player by moving to the Left Hallway even though she comes through the right door, so be wary of her. The music box barely unwinds tonight, so the player has more time to explore the cameras New animatronics: Knight Bonnie, Queen Chica Night two Note message: "Hey, I saw your name on the note from last night, have you worked here before? You probably haven't, I was just wondering. So, tonight, you're going to have to be a bit wary, not only do Knight Bonnie and Queen Chica move, but the king and queen have a jester in the Throne Room with them, so just be careful about him okay? He's kind of a trickster in what he does but... no, I'm sure you'll see for yourself! And there's another thing, the music box seemed to unwind a bit faster than what we programmed during the day. so be careful of it, okay? Goodnight!" Night two is a little bit harder than Night one, Toy Spam will begin to move and the player must watch out for him. Although not mentioned on the note, Captain Foxy will begin to walk off his ship tonight, so the player has to keep an eye on Pirate Bay. As stated, the music box went down a bit faster than programmed during the day and this has carried over to the night, though it isn't much faster than last time, the player should still be cautious of it. New animatronics: Jester Spam, Captain Foxy (Not mentioned) Night three Note message: "Greetings, fare one! Nah, I'm joking. This, however, is no joke. Ever wonder who lives in that cabin in the swamp by the witch's hut? Well, it's the big bad Ogre Pluto who lives there! He's scared of light, for some reason, so if he pops his head out of his doorway, shine light on him, and he'll retreat to the darkness of his cabin. If not, well, prepare to get your face punched in because that's what he'll do to you when he smashes down your door. Anyways, about Gamedalf. He's not very safe, and will kill you when he reaches you, just like all of them. Anyways, be safe tonight! Also, one more thing! PRESERVE YOUR POWER!" Night three seems very hard compared to the others. Keeping track of Ogre Pluto, along with the others, is pretty hard. Ogre Pluto will get to your office in forty seconds, so be sure to always keep an eye on him. Gamedalf is also a threat, along with Wizard Fazzy, his apprentice. Both want you dead, so keep an eye on them, as well! New animatronics: Gamedalf, Ogre Pluto, Wizard Fazzy (not mentioned) Night four Note message: "Hello, it's the manager. You're doing a great job guarding the place for us! I just wanted to tell you about our little budget loss, which we briefly mentioned last night, we've had to cut your power down by a little bit at night due to a power outage during the day. It won't be forever, mind you, but I wanted to let you know so that you don't go wasting precious power willy-nilly, got that? Good. Now, the animatronics started to lock up during the day... just a little bit, so we've turned all of them into the free roaming mode so that this won't happen again. Even the king has got off of his throne for us! Ha ha... well anyway. goodnight!" Night four introduces a lot more animatronics along with the ones featured previous nights being even tougher. King Freddy and Prince BB are a pretty sizeable threat, even with high power (Once Prince BB appears in your office, he will disable your doors and drain power at an alarmingly fast rate). Sir Ricky and Sir Ricky II shouldn't pose much of a threat if you know their patterns. New animatronics: Sir Ricky, Sir Ricky II, Prince BB and King Freddy Night five Note message: "Okay, night five yes yes... you should check the entrance a few times tonight, the poster there looked like it was changing during the day, some sort of Yellow King Freddy? No one in the staff knows but the receptionist who was working there reported hearing strange noises from the poster... whispering, a little girl's giggle and most strange of all, someone saying your name over and over again, Takaya... pretty weird stuff, isn't it? Well, the robots have been set up to patrol the building as much as they can, which means they'll show up at your doors pretty often... be careful and remember Ogre Pluto and the music box, alright? Goodnight" Night five is the most difficult night of the main campaign. Every animatronic is extremely active and the chance of finding Golden King Freddy in the main entrance has skyrocketed. Takaya is prone to having hallucinations tonight, so keep that in mind so that they don't startle you when they occur. Completing this night unlocks the 6th Night and the week's paycheck for Takaya. New animatronics: None Night six Note message: (This night's note message is written in very scribbly handwriting and it is currently unknown what it really says, the following is what most people agree on) "TAKAYA IT'S ME FREDDY COME DOWN AND PLAY IT WILL BE FUN.... IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME!!!!! remember when we plaayed takaya? it was fun lets do it again! IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME!!!!!!!" Night six is the second hardest night of all (Excluding the custom night's all 20 preset). All animatronics are very active and can kill the player easily, if given the chance. The power seems to drain faster than it did on previous nights and Prince BB will only make it drain even more. Something strange to note is that Wizard Fazzy's AI is randomized tonight, so he could either be horribly hard or incredibly easy. New animatronics: None Custom Night Night seven, as usual, is the custom night of the game. All animatronics, except Golden Freddy, can be customized to the player's liking. (The higher the Witch Puppet's AI is, the faster the music box will unwind and the more frequently Golden Freddy will appear). Presets * Family of the king ** King Freddy, Queen Chica, Prince BB and Wizard Fazzy are active and are set to 15. Reward: A King Freddy plush *Knights of the round table ** Knight Bonnie, Sir Ricky and Sir Ricky II are active and are set to 20. Reward: A Knight Bonnie plush * The Sorcerer's Apprentice ** Gamedalf and Wizard Fazzy are active and are set to 20. Reward: A Gamedalf plush *The Dark Forces **Witch Puppet and Ogre Pluto are active and are set to 20. Reward: A Witch Puppet plush. Winning it twice gets you an Ogre Pluto plush MORE COMING SOON Trivia * There is an Easter Egg involving Gamedalf and Ogre Pluto. If they are both in the Right Hallway at the same time and the player watches them for long enough, Gamedalf will shout "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" and Ogre Pluto will return to The Swamp. This can help the player a lot on later nights. * Despite the game's title, there are only three knight-like characters in the game. Category:Suggested Reading